


Close your eyes (and dream about it)

by deafmusiq



Series: Two Knives, No Fork [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmusiq/pseuds/deafmusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Does your wife know what you do at night, Hannibal?” Will couldn’t help the smirk from sliding onto his lips. He crawled over his own victim to slip into the alpha’s lap, completely unbidden. “Who you keep company with?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes (and dream about it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laipin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laipin/gifts).



> This one is my lovely gift for [Laibun](laibun.tumblr.com) for the gift exchange. You wanted an abo au and so I thought this would be hecka cute. I love serial killer Will Graham. 
> 
> Title taken from Two Weeks by FKA Twigs.
> 
> Also loosely based on [this scene](https://youtu.be/6lW4hTepKqQ?t=2m34s) from The Incredibles.

The sight of the sullied omega kneeling in the muddied hole certainly begged for pause. Hannibal stood at the treeline in wait with baited breath while he watched the other man stand and pick up the shovel again. The omega huffed each time he stabbed the spade into the ground before his movements hesitated. “Not even gonna offer to help, huh?” He smirked, turning to look in the general direction of the alpha. His scent was muted and husky, and in the darkness, the omega couldn’t see him clearly.

Considering it would’ve been rude to ignore such an invitation, Hannibal dragged his own guest out to the small clearing quite a ways away from any major streets or highways. “You did not seem as if you needed assistance,” the alpha responded. Hannibal let go of his own well-dressed victim only to reach out for the handle. “If I may?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You may.” The edges of the omega’s lips curled into a smirk. He watched the alpha continue to dig into the wet ground for a few moments before circling around from his own corpse to inspect the alpha’s.They seemed to be a matching pair; the orange of the vest and bowtie an exact complement to his own victim’s understated tangerine petticoat.

Paired with the white dress, the entire ensemble was disgustingly distasteful, and he was all too happy to leave it blood and mud stained.

The omega hummed in curiosity at the missing finger on left hand of the tuxedo'd victim. “I didn’t think I’d come into contact with the work of the Ripper so soon on my trip,” he said as he looked over at the alpha with a grin.

“A treat for you, surely,” Hannibal climbed out of the shallow, inclined ditch he’d finished and stepped closer to catch the omega’s rich scent. He was pleased with the notes of coconut understated by the blood and mud stuck to other parts of his exposed skin. “It isn’t often that I let myself be seen by others,” he continued when the omega turned to look at him with expectation shining in his eyes.

He was too interesting a specimen to get rid of; different and yet so maddeningly natural to share such intimate moments with.

The omega shifted away from the alpha to move his own victim, their fingers brushing momentarily as he passed. “I must be very special, then.” He grinned at the alpha.

“Quite.” Hannibal agreed, his eyes fixed to the omega’s firm bottom. He looked up when those curls bounced around to nearly catch him in the act, his chest filling to see that glimmer in the omega’s eyes. “Mr..?”

Instead of answering, the omega merely quirked an eyebrow before kneeling down to pick up his bride’s shiny peep-toe covered feet. He tugged her halfway down into the hole and carefully laid her out, letting her feet lay down in the deep end of the swell while the top half of her body reclined out reaching towards her husband. “Will,” he said after awhile, clearly amused at the alpha’s overwhelming patience. “And you? Shall I continue to call you the Ripper?”

“I prefer Hannibal.”

“Hannibal.” Will let the syllables roll against his tongue. Hannibal inclined his head slightly before moving to position his own guest. They went back to work together, synchronized artists using blood and flesh as paint and canvas.

Will couldn’t keep his eyes on his own work, oftentimes finding himself watching the complex maneuvering and positioning the alpha did to his own guest. “You’re so precise,” he murmured, reaching out to draw his hand over the victim’s sleeve and up to Hannibal’s fingers. “What did you take this time?”

Hannibal merely raised an eyebrow at the question until Will huffed.

“You always take an organ from your victims, and—”

“They’re pigs, my dear Will,” Hannibal smirked, catching the omega’s hand to lace their bloodied fingers together. He turned it on the back to let his eyes trace over each delicate vein.

Will shivered at the attention before clutching Hannibal’s hand in return and holding it tighter. He looked into the alpha’s eyes, getting caught in the beautiful, vivid spark of intelligence saddled along with the satiated bloodthirstiness shining there. He gasped when Hannibal shifted their entwined hands and blinked rapidly to regain his wits.

“You...you eat them, don’t you?” He exhaled, biting down on his bottom lip at the subtle inclination. “It’s your design.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “Very intuitive,” he hummed, managing to keep the warning out of his voice.

Will exhaled shakily, glancing down to see their fingers still interwoven with one another before he grinned. “So…?”

“It’s a surprise,” Hannibal answered simply, squeezing Will’s hand once before letting it drop into his lap. “For my wife.”

“Does your wife know what you do at night, Hannibal?” Will couldn’t help the smirk from sliding onto his lips. He crawled over his own victim to slip into the alpha’s lap, completely unbidden. “Who you keep company with?” He continued. He watched unflinchingly as Hannibal brought a hand up and hesitatingly settled it upon Will’s hip as a smile curled around his lips.

“I’m to be wedded at sunset tomorrow,” Hannibal said finally. “So...I’ll have to ask them.”

Snorting softly, Will leaned in and pressed their lips together hungrily. His fingers gripped at the alpha’s lapels, tugging him in close and tight. Soon enough, Hannibal recovered from his shock enough to grip Will’s flared hips with both hands. The omega’s scent grew rich and heady with the heat of their kiss, teeth biting down hard enough to taste the sharp tang of blood.

They squeezed and panted against each other’s lips until Will pushed Hannibal away and stood up. He had a somewhat dazed look in his eyes that directly conflicted against the shudders thrumming through his body.

Hannibal sat back slightly to watch him recover until Will shook himself back to normal with a smirk once again. “Let me know what your wife says about going hunting sometime.” He gave the alpha one last look before turning on his heel and shoving his hands into his pockets. “I gotta be back in time for room checks, so…”

The alpha watched as Will disappeared into the treeline, a soft smile curling up his still-tingling lips. It would be nice to have another encounter with the omega one day.

Perhaps.

\---

The veil slipping off his face did nothing to hide Will’s shaky grin, especially seeing the striking second the alpha recognized him. “Hello, stranger,” he murmured softly, their hands sliding together as the officiate directed. The ceremony seemed to fly by as the omega got lost staring into his husband’s eyes. His husband. Fiance? Well…

“I do,” Hannibal murmured, bringing their hands up to press a kiss to the back of Will’s.

Husband.

Will breathlessly repeated his vow before leaning in for a repeat performance of last night’s heated kiss. “Hello,” Hannibal murmured against his lips as they pulled away. Will huffed as he wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s tie and tugged him into another kiss, completely unconcerned with the scattered giggles from the audience.

When the time came for dinner at the close-knit reception dinner party, Hannibal personally served his new wife. The alpha leaned in and pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead as he opened the cover of the platter. “For my wife,” he smiled, “Coeur de boeuf a la Tripieres. Beef heart marinaded in Williams Selyem Pinot Noir Red Wine.” Excitement shined in Will’s eyes as he watched Hannibal open a handkerchief for his lap before pouring his wine.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly, picking up his fork for a taste. “My, I never thought my alpha would be so symbolic.”

“There is much I will show you, Will,” Hannibal said as he sat down at the head of the table.

Will hummed noncommittally as he began to cut into his heart, flicking his eyes up playfully. “Is that so? And what does your wife know about your particular proclivities?”

“I'll have to admit, I was hoping he would like to join me.”

Blushing, Will bit into the heart, a low moan leaving his lips at the rich taste. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write a prequel. And a sequel. For serious. But in the meantime, find me on my [main](http://deafmusiq.tumblr.com) blog and at my [fandom](http://stilinskiago.tumblr.com) blog!


End file.
